Anything for you
by Stone Amber
Summary: Even Switzerlands stern frugality knows no bounds when it comes to Leichtenstein.
1. Chapter 1

First Hetalia fanfic, short and sweet. Not sure if it will continue that will depend the comments I get. I've never had a favorite pairing before, it's just recently that these two came to me. I love their sweet relationship. I do not own anything to do with Hetalia or these characters.

Looking up from his ledger Switzerland gazed across the room to where Liechtenstein sat by the fire mending. As he watched her stitch halloed by the comforting glow of the fire a warm feeling pooled in his stomach mobilizing a soft smile across his face. It was for moments like this that he fought. To preserve the innocent and the peace of his country he would lay down his very life. For Lilli, he would do anything.

With a reluctant sigh he went back to work, balancing figures and sums in his journal, a faint gasp a short while later however had him look up.

"Big Brother come here, quick!" Liechtenstein had put down her sewing and was looking at him excitedly. The site made his heart melt, he complied closing the book on his desk as he made his way over to her.

"Lili, I've asked you not to call me that." He faced her with his hands on his hips and a weak reproving frown.

"Vash, I'm sorry! I'll remember, but here" she took his hand and pulled placing it on her rounded stomach. The impulsive action almost brought him crashing down on her, luckily though he was able to avoid the collision, however his knees weren't going to thank him for it later. But as soon as his hand touched her and something hit the flat of his palm all thoughts of pain were gone.

Switzerland slowly cupped his hand to match the curve of her stomach and again it was hit from within, joyful flips began tumbling inside him and he glanced up into his lover's vivid green eyes.

"He's so active." Vash said sounding incredibly pleased though quite astonished.

"He has the hiccups" Lilli giggled and placed her own hand on the side of her expanded waist, "and he's not very happy, poor thing." There was a larger squirm where Vash could have sworn he'd seen an entire arm cross the circumference of her belly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Concern laced his words as his hand began making involuntarily circular motions oh her dress.

Lilli laughed again, shaking her head "he's fine, they will go away soon enough, he's just annoyed." Switzerland took hold of her hand then.

"For you then? It must be uncomfortable." Liechtenstein leaned forward as much as she could and kissed his forehead before relaxing back against her chair.

"And what would you do." Her words were soft as velvet, caressing his skin, leaving it tingling. He reached out and pulled an odeman over so he could relieve his knees, never letting her hand go.

"I could get some warm milk and honey, or perhaps a soothing tea?" Lilli smiled happily and squeezed his hand.

"And then what?"

Vash's face fell, his eyes darted down to their unborn child between them and then back up. Lilli was still smiling as if she kept with her a precious secret but was waiting for him to make the first move. It was unlike her to be greedy with anything, but she was carrying his child after all, was that not asking a lot?

"Anything! Name it and it's yours," as the words were said dollar signs began crowding his head, he did his best to swallow them but it was impossible, instead he bit down hard on his tongue and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

WoW, I actually didn't think there was going to be a second chapter. Even though I knew how Lilli would respond, I didn't know if I would write it. Well I did, and more to boot! Also, please let me know if I've ruined it. That was one reason why I didn't want to continue, I didn't think I could keep up the "goodness" I like it but I also think I failed.. Oh well let me know if you want me to continue. Oh ya, some of you wanted me to add pairings. While I can read pairing stories, and I agree with a few, I wont write yaoi, I just can't! Maybe I'll prove myself wrong, but we'll have to see.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." Her eyes were alight with the fires' glow, bathing her smooth skin in golden warmth. Her honey hair hung softly above her shoulders in an innocent recreation of his own thankfully off set by a ribbon, it suited her; she _was_ beautiful! More so then Vash could have ever imagined.

This was the lost and hungry little nation he had saved, the child he cared for and raised. His ward, his shadow and shy little friend. As the years prolonged she had become stronger, independent and, inevitably, older. Yet he was still her 'big bruder' and she was his comfort.

"Vash?"

Switzerland lifted his head, unaware that it had fallen, and smiled again at his sweetheart. "You are the most beautiful being alive." He was rewarded with a giggle and a pat on the hand.

"Good, but surely that didn't take such deep thoughts?"

"No, but trying to understand how I became so lucky does." He massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. The mantel clock chimed eleven, Vash gazed up at it reprovingly.

"That late already?" He grumbled and got to his feet holding out a strong hand for Liechtenstein. She took it, though after two failed attempts Vash was ready to pick up the entire chair to save her the strain. As the cosmic universe decrees though, three is the charm, and she was on her feet though bending immediatly to put away her mending.

"Lilli! Please let me," he took the cloth from her and found the fallen bobbin of thread, he heard her sigh and quietly pad out of the room. Squeezing his eyes tight with a groan he stored the sewing and followed her. She was one of the most patient people he had ever meet, which wasn't hard considering his acquaintances, but lately she was finding his protectiveness a mite overbearing. She had told him as much, which hurt more than he knew it should, and while he saw her point, it was hard for him to change.

Especially since her naivete had brought her closer to catastrophe than any of his overprotecting had. She simply trusted too much and far too often then was good. And that was when their child didn't depend on her for his safety.

They say having a child changes your life, and not even the most schooled, or knowledgeable can be wholly prepared for parenthood. Not even industrious Germany who, according to Prussia, had read every book written on the subject. Still, he had raised Lilli, even taken care of Austria, but the second that little babe inside his Liechtenstein began to grow and let the world know of it's existence, he was out of his depth and been struggling since.

He came into the room just as Lilli was turning down the bedsheets. She was already dressed her nightgown, the blue one he had bought for her, and her ribbon lay on the nightstand along with a brush and glass of water. He must have dawdled more than he'd meant to, cautiously he walked up to his lover and wrapped her in his arms.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Her head nodded into his shoulder, her soft hair getting caught in the days growth on his chin. "You know I only want what is best for you."

She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes scanning his face, after a moment she smiled. "I am grateful." He tilted his head and kissed her lips, a shiver ran through him as he felt his kiss returned. As the shiver speed through his veins it lite a fire, forcing his kiss deeper, strong and more ardent.

"Vash, Vash! You are clutching to hard!"

Switzerland's eyes popped open, and as if Lilli had burned him, backed away quickly, his arms held up in penitence. "Liechtenstein I am so sorry, are you alright" He didn't move, though he desperately wanted to, the fires of passion still burned in his veins and it was taking all of his will not to resume their kiss.

"Ja, I am fine" she smiled though was flushed herself, which only made her more alluring, with her lips moist and her ample chest rising and falling in excitement, it was enough to turn him into a pile of ash. Lilli patted her hair and cheeks and sagged down on to the bed.

"Not tonight Vash," she cooed, lifting her legs into bed "tomorrow is a busy day, I will need my rest." Switzerland saw a flash of ankle before it was covered, and tried to quench another spark. It was all in vain however, closing his eyes he lumbered over to his wardrobe, pulled out a pair of pajamas and his robe, but instead of putting them on he shuffled into their conjoined bathroom. If Lilli had any chance of resting that night he needed a shower, a very cold shower.

As he steeled himself to jump into the freezing water a revelation came to him: That was how it happened, how his innocent ward became his passionate lover, and mother of his child.

Through a simple kiss goodnight their lives had been transformed forever.

So the Germany bit is a nod to FroggyFrans' When Pasta is to Blame. which I totally recommend.


	3. Chapter 3

As the icy water washed over him, Vash began reciting his recent fortification checks, and military budgeting; anything that would take his mind away from Lili. She barely got enough sleep in one night as it was without him salivating next to her all night. The water ran over his skin until he began to visibly shiver, he turned the knobs and stepped out.

The shower had done its job, much to his libidos disappointment. He tugged on cotton trousers and buttoned up his top, fatigue was fogging up his brain making him ache for the sweet relief sleep would bring. Only after brushing his teeth and looking in the mirror did he notice he had put on the pajamas Lili had made for him. His eyes roved over the soft colors and unfortunate trim, his mouth twitching up in a half smile as he remembered the night she had given them to him, all those years ago. True she had mistakenly given him hers, something she hadn't admitted to right away, but it was the thought that counted, the thought that had brought them closer.

As he smoothed a finger over the collars lacey trim, another pair of pajamas swam to the forefront of his mind making him clutch the edge of the sink. It too was pink with lace trim, but that was were the similarities ended. It was one piece, short and silky, flowing like liquid with each movement, hanging from gossamer straps, and clinging to curves he never knew existed.

Clutching his head he pounded it against the bathroom wall, the vision of Lili in the so-called pajamas Hungary had bought for her had effectively ruined all that the shower had worked for. Tilting his head back he sighed and slide down the wall, his pulse beating a rhythm he knew all to well.

Once asked Hungary denied all association to the lingerie, claiming that it was a gift from god, which was a down right lie. The money spent on such a tiny garment could easily have feed a family of four for an entire week, it was extravagance at it's most seductive. She was also suspiciously quick to seek praise for the idea when it was discovered that Lili was pregnant. Claiming she knew all along that all they needed was a push in the right direction to kindle their flicker of attraction into a flame of passion.

He knew Hungary only meant well, so he neither hated her for the invasion of personal matters, nor credited her with the garments' success. It was, after all, Lili who wore it and Lili who had overcome her modest nature to display it for him. Though if truth were told, it was more of an accident than anything. A turn of unfortunate events that led to the creation of a beautiful life as yet unfulfilled.

Vashs' pride tried to believe however that he would have eventually revealed his deeper feelings for Lili, that they were destined to be a family without the aid of a specialty item. But the fact of the matter remained that he treasured their relationship as much as he did his fair country, and protected it just as fiercely. He would no more have taken her innocence, as he would raid his own cities. Having her in his life was beyond any fortune he could own.

That night, when she stood in front of him, unveiled of her childish innocence and coy demeanor, he was terrified. For the first time in his life he wanted something he couldn't afford. He tried to resist, but the mocking of the smooth silk and the curves it ran over teased him until he wanted nothing more than to go bankrupt inside it's warm embrace.

Resistance was futile. In war it was often strategically necessary to lose a single battle, so that the war could still be won. But with every searing touch of her skin, mouthwatering kiss, and soul inspired dance, battle after battle was lost until the war no longer matter, and all that was important was what lay between them as they made love to each other.

* * *

Uber fail! I tried, I honestly did, to write out their first night, but it just didn't... flow. Sorry Switzerland is being a little long winded, sorry. GAH! Ok anyone have any inspiration on where this should go? Honestly it wasn't supposed to go farther than the first chapter. Maybe I'll come up with something, but maybe not. Just FYI this might end here.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to make this longer but my other fic is taking all my time! Not a bad thing really, but still… At least I have a direction for this. Enjoy!

"Vash? Vash...?"

Switzerland smiled drowsily as Lilli's soothing call came to him through his sleepy fog. His leg was being jostled not uncomfortably but enough that he could not ignore it as he wanted, slowly his resisting eyes opened.

"Vash?"

"Ja, I hear you." The scene around him came into fussy focus, Lili was sitting in front of him in her night dress, higher off the ground, but at eye level and smiling.

"You are having a rough night," Lili brushed a hand through his hair making his scalp tingle and he hoped she give it a scratch, instead she pulled away and stood, holding her hands down for his.

He appreciated the gesture but he wasn't about to use her to pull his weight off the floor. He got to his feet with only minor help from the towel rack above him; Lili raised an eyebrow at him but took his hand anyway and lead the way into their room. She guided him to the bed with her dainty hands steering each shoulder. As they got closer to the bed the glowing numbers on his nightstand came into view and his jaw dropped " It's almost morning!" Lili giggled as she deposited him at his side of the bed "You've spent half the night in there."

Vash groaned and flopped on to the bed, rubbing his neck, "why didn't you come get me sooner?"

"You're lucky I did at all," she yawned and pulled the covers over her belly, "I was fast asleep until just now, and I had to go in there." Leaning over she softly kissed his cheek "schlafen sie gut," and turned out the light.

Sleep was sleep, even if the majority of it was done on the cold tile floor in the bathroom. But despite the irregular night, and a sore neck, Vash was surprisingly well rested. He sat drinking tea and planning the day's activities at the breakfast table, enjoying the warm sunbathed kitchen. The entire east wall was lined with sparkling clean windows, and though the price for them about killed him, as did the blatant weakness of his strong hold, he had to agree with Lili that it was a good decision. Though he wondered how she kept such a high opinion of them when they were in constant need of washing.

He sketched a few diagrams on his outline, the _scritch scratch _of his pencil being the only sound in the room. Every once in a while he would pull out a separate piece of paper and copy a drawing on to it before returning to his plan. It wasn't long until Lili arrived, carrying a bowl of fruit and plate of toast.

"Good morning!" She beamed at him and sat down, giving his papers interested glances, "those are very cute! What is that for?"

"This is the game plan for today." He scratched out a note and rewrote it, all the while Lili looked on nibbling her toast. He would never understand her attraction to his diagrams, but they made her smile so he kept doing them. Though this one he could see the lure, it was why he'd made a copy. Upon finishing he stood, turning his board with that days plans so that Lili was able to see all of it. He was rather proud of all the forethought he'd put into it, though as his attention focused on the other nation and her sparse meal he began to frown.

"You need to eat more than fruit and bread."

"The bread has jam on it." She smiled sweetly at him and took another bit.

"But you need your strength, we won't be back here for quiet some time."

"I am sorry, but I am not feeling well." She brushed a hand on the apex of her stomach, Vash groaned, he was out of his depth and couldn't argue. Picking up his pencil again he added something to the plan.

"Now," he said facing her again "we will be aboard most of the day, and we need to be prepared! I have listed items that need to be brought with us" he pointed to two columns that spanned the entire page "and things we need to do." He pointed to a time line with small pictures illustrating the various activities, and watched the excitement grow on his Lilis face.

"Any questions?"

Lili raised her hand, without asking he pulled the extra papers from the stack on the table and handed the pictures to her. Her eyes lit up like stars and Vash was very pleased at his preparedness.

He let he look through them all then coughed to regain her attention "anything else?" She looked up at him, then to the board curiously.

"Yes. What's the luggage for?"

"That's your hospital gear. The doctor said the baby can come at any moment."

"And the cooler?"

"Ice packs, water, extra film, medicine, snacks, and now apparently breakfast." Vash eyed his list again, everything down to the extra car batteries and transistor radios had a purpose, and he was pleased with it.

"You do know we are only going over to Hungarys."

"It's a long drive," he helped pull out her chair and took her plates "and we might stop off someplace unexpected, or.." he trailed off as he entered the kitchen Lili following him with her water glass.

"You are very smart," she kissed him on the lips, his eyes closed involuntarily as they did so. "Can I help you pack?"

"No."


End file.
